


i choose you

by white_carnations



Series: attention all epic gamers [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, gavins a huge nerd, he also converted niles into being a huge nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_carnations/pseuds/white_carnations
Summary: short ficlet from an au where gavin's a dumb esports gamer and niles is journalist for a tabloid paper, actual multi-chapter fic about this au (aka the dumbest g9 au to ever exist) coming sometime in the foreseeable future





	i choose you

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, i haven't posted here in way too long and this is literally the only thing i've finished since then, it's an out of context ficlet for an au me and my gf are working on so if you want context come hmu on twitter or tumblr (link in the end notes)

Delicate rays of sunlight shone through full length windows, casting shadows across the crumpled bed sheets and projecting light in the shape of the rectangular window frames, bathing the dimly lit room in a yellow hue. Niles laid back on the king size bed, eyes trained on the screen of the 3DS he holds inches from his face, slender fingers skimming the buttons on the handheld console and brows furrowed over his pale eyes as he focus’ on whatever’s going on on the pixelated screen. 

Sprawled across the other man's stomach as if he were some sort of overgrown cat, Gavin revels in the way Niles toned torso slots into the curve of his back like two jigsaw pieces. It’s stupid but he can’t help but smile at the fact they fit together as if it was the way they were meant to be. He shakes his head at himself, it seems Tina was right after all - Gavin ‘Ratman’ Reed had turned soft for a fucking journalist.

Glancing over to his boyfriends face, Gavin gets stuck observing how the light bounces off of his pale skin. Golden rays soften his sharp features just a smidge and he admires the warm toned silhouette outlining the square shape of his jaw and the shadows created by his cheekbones. Hooded eyelids cast darkness over the piercing grey of his eyes, which don’t take long to flicker up to meet Gavin’s own.

The Game Boy lying abandoned on Gavin’s stomach fills the silence between the two men with the soft 8-bit sounds of Pokemon Fire Red, somehow managing to sound okay next to the quieter but still noticeable battle music coming from the 3DS. A small but genuine smile graces Niles lips as he looks down at Gavin, who counters his smile with a toothy grin. Letting out a low chuckle, Niles shakes his head affectionately and turns his attention back to the dual screens. 

By the music alone Gavin can tell he’s battling Black and White’s Elite Four. At the sight of the pure determination on Niles’ face his grin just widens - he’d thought that expression was reserved specifically for trying to get the answers he wants during an interview but apparently it’s also used for intense Pokemon battles. Reaching up, he jabs a finger into his bicep, it takes a few jabs and a reluctant grunt on Niles’ end for him to turn back. Gavin’s intentions were originally just to annoy him but when he’s met with Niles’ clenched jaw and pursed lips coupled with raised eyebrows as he looks down at him something clicks in Gavin’s brain which is just further confirmed when the other man opens his mouth.   
  
“If your shenanigans make me lose one more time I’m going to crush your SSD with my bare hands and make you watch.” 

Empty or not the threat should have some effect on Gavin but he can’t stop smiling and he lets out a comical snort as Niles’ face morphs into a mix of confusion and irritation, with a hint of affection only the people closest to him would ever be able to pick up. Gavin just keeps grinning at him and he can see Niles’ resolve crumble as the frown falls and is replaced with a smile much bigger than the one he’d received just a couple minutes ago. 

Too distracted looking at the way Niles’ eyes are twinkling, he doesn’t have time to brace himself as a large hand shoves him so hard he topples off the bed and onto the white silk rug. Landing on his back, it takes him a second to process what happened before looking up and seeing Niles leaning over the bed, looking down at him in smug amusement. He bursts into laughter as the other man easily slides off the bed to join him on the floor, bending forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Niles doesn’t laugh with him. It’s not a surprise, laughing isn’t something he tends to do unless he’s drunk or stoned, but Gavin’s learnt to tell when he’s amused just by the look in his eye and he wouldn’t have it any other way. All the changes are usually miniscule but Gavin notices them all anyway, the most noteworthy thing being way his eyes seem to light up, piercing ice turning into glistening mercury.

_ “It’s because you love him, you dumbass.”  _

At the time he’d brushed her off but now Tina’s words echoed in his head as he came to his own conclusion. As usual, his best friend was right and he was very much in love with the pretentious journalist who’s probably written more hit pieces on him than anyone else in the business. 

Gavin had always thought realising he was in love would hit him like a freight train but somehow he felt completely calm. It’s not like it’s something he’d really had the chance to think about let alone pursue, going straight from putting all his time into his education to putting all his time into playing video games didn’t exactly leave much of an opportunity for venturing into the world of dating. Sure, he’d hooked up with people in college, experimented enough to confirm he was just about as straight as a circle, but nothing had ever evolved into a relationship so he’d really expected his stupid brain to be a little more freaked out. 

He’s promptly pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Niles’ muscular thighs straddling his hips, knees gently digging into the sides of his ribcage as he runs a thumb along Gavin’s stubble, leaning down to press kisses along his jawline. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Gavin exhales contentedly, repeating his new realization over and over in his head like a mantra until the words finally pass his lips. His voice is quiet but him and Niles are mere centimetres apart and he’d be surprised if he hadn’t heard.

Niles pulls back a little and Gavin opens his eyes to see that a look of apprehension had  overtaken his features, but when their gazes’ meet again, Niles takes a second to frantically search his face for any sign he could be lying before all traces of panic evaporate from existence. Taking a few second to breath and recover from his sudden panic, Gavin waits patiently, taking his perfectly manicured hands in his own calloused ones and grazing his thumbs over his knuckles soothingly.

When Niles has calmed down, he intertwines their fingers, lips upturning yet again to form a smile dopier than Gavin thought he was capable of. Placing his forehead against Gavin’s, he takes a few more shaky breaths, the copious amount of rings on his fingers digging into Gavin’s skin as he tightens his grip.

“I love you too.” He whispers softly and Gavin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he buries his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck in an attempt to hide the tears welling in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this dumb mess please consider leaving kudos or a comment, it means a lot  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/c0ffee_gremlin)  
> [tumblr](https://c0ffee-gremlin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
